


Three Hounds, Two Girls, and one Cowboy (Request)

by InerrantErotica



Series: Overwatch Shorts [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Tracer and Emily are touring an Overwatch facility when they look for a little privacy to have some alone time. They chose, of all places, the kennel. These are no ordinary hounds, though- but genetically and cybernetically enhanced. Of course, their lurid rendezvous is interrupted by one curious McCree. As a request, this doesn't really fit in with my usual stories set in Overwatch and is pretty much meant to stand by itself. It doesn't really tie in with any ideas I have about the plot/characterization the way my other series does.





	Three Hounds, Two Girls, and one Cowboy (Request)

“Well, after working with a Gorilla in a labcoat, I must say having a canine as a partner seems almost boring.” Jesse McCree said with a smile, pulling out a cigar.

The woman shook her head at him and nodded to the ‘No smoking sign’ painted above the door. The little man in the picture had a cowboy hat on. Cute.

He set his black hat down onto a crate full of dog food and smiled. The pair of flirts had met in the Overwatch kennels, an expansive facility for just a handful of its canine members.

“They’re not just any regular hounds.” She said, snatching away his cigar, “Overwatch only takes the best.”

“I oughtta know.” Jesse chuckled.

The woman, a brunette in a ponytail with fair features and eyes especially for the man standing beside her, “Genetically engineered with cybernetics to boot. Ideal for bomb disposal as well as search and rescue.”

She was dressed in the blue and white uniform of an Overwatch regular- short sleeves and a ballcap- the golden logo emblazoned on her chest.

“I’m afraid search and rescue’s not quite Blackwatch’s purview these days.” He said with a sigh, looking over at the hounds in their cages. They did look mighty smart, like they were listening to him flirting with their master. Almost like a pack of angry exes or something. There were three of ‘em. A white and black malamute named Dash. A tawny Chinook by the name of Leo. Lastly, a black and brown rottweiler that only responded to Loki. Their cybernetics were all pretty seamless. He supposed a dog’s natural physiology didn’t need much help. What they needed was an animal’s instincts and senses. The suits on the wall, with boosters and gadgets all over them, would handle the rest.

“Not much to do while you’re on ice, huh?” The woman asked, drawing his attention back to her.

“Ah, you know what they say- idle hands are the devil’s playthings.” He said with a wry smile.

“Then maybe we best fill those hands, huh?” The woman replied.

He leaned in, but she backed away and nodded to the hounds, “Not with the boys watching.”

“You know a better place?” He asked.

She nodded with a sultry smile and led him out the door, flipping the light switch and leaving the three canines in darkness…

They all sat down in their kennels.

A few minutes later, the door opened- bathing the blue and white room in bright light. 

 

“Oi, here we are!” Tracer’s ever cheerful voice chirped into the room, bringing all of the hounds back to attention.

She walked in with a young woman by the name of Emily, red-headed and smiling furtively beside the bubbly agent. Tracer was in her blue and black uniform, standard fare ever since her promotion after the Null Sector uprising. Her girlfriend was in a crimson sleeveless turtleneck and black yoga pants. The two of them struck quite a pair, turning heads wherever they went.

“Awww, they’re so cute.” Emily put her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

“Told ya so.” Tracer grinned, “An’ smart too.”

They quickly ingratiated themselves to the pack, opening up the kennel and kneeling down to give belly rubs, ear scritches, and headpats.

“So they’re like… Winston?” Emily asked as she scratched Dash behind the ears, “Think they can talk?”

Lena laughed, “Afraid they’ll rat me out for lettin’ you in a secure area?”

Emily blinked, “Secure area?”

“Mmmhm!” The bubbly brunette replied, tipping her little blue cap up on her head and swirling a keycard on a lanyard with the other hand, “Overwatch personnel only.”

“If that’s the case…” Emily’s eyes half-closed and a smile stretched across her lips, “Then we have some privacy...”

She snatched away the keycard as it spun. Tracer was fast, sure- but if she wasn’t paying attention, Emily could get anything she wanted off of her. The red-headed woman retreated to the door and slid the keycard down the panel beside it, shutting it with a red light. Tracer blinked in a flash of blue light, “Emily!”

She grinned, “No one will find us.”

“You slag!” Tracer laughed.

“Who you calling a slag?” Emily jutted her head forward, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

Tracer pointed to the dogs with a quirk of her head.

“They won’t tell if you don’t.” Emily said.

“Blimey.” Tracer huffed, rolling her eyes with a sigh… but Emily pulled her off her flighty feet and into a deep kiss. They closed their eyes, and Lena’s will to resist eroded more and more as their tongues danced and rolled against one another.

The way Emily kissed her- all out of the blue like that. Every time it just made Lena melt into a puddle of warm and fuzzy.

The redhead’s hands wandered all over the lithesome brunette’s body, squeezing her ass through that tight navy blue suit, groping her breasts, running her fingers through her hair.

“Good girl.”

“Mmph.” Tracer moaned, as if a switch was flipped in her brain.

Those were the words. The trigger Emily pulled whenever she wanted to take their playful fooling around somewhere more… serious. Lena was helpless to resist those words.

 

Tracer bent her head low, unbuttoning Emily’s blouse, pulling up her bra and diving in to lick and lap at her nipples. As awkward as it might have been through their clothes, she just couldn’t wait…

The hounds rose to attention, watching the lovers exploring one another’s bodies. Emily wandered less and less, becoming wholly receptive to Tracer’s best efforts to please her. The redhead closed her eyes as her lover plunged her hand down her yoga pants and started pleasuring her. It was not the act of a woman determining for her partner how much or how little pleasure she was to receive- but an earnest effort to please. The way Emily held her, and the way Lena moved so sheepishly, it was clear who dominated who.

“Shame we don’t have the strap-on, eh?” Tracer muttered as she caught her breath between lavishing affection upon the woman’s breasts.

Emily smiled, “You want me to fuck you, huh?”

Tracer averted her girlfriend’s penetrating stare. She couldn’t imagine herself with anyone but a woman… and indeed, anyone but Emily. Yet even so, she was always filled with giddy anticipation when that woman came around their bed with a huge dildo in hand- ready to push her head down and fuck her ass. She got wet just thinking about it.

“Well…” Emily smiled, looking off to the kennels, “Maybe you just want to get fucked and you don’t care how, you dirty slag?”

Tracer’s eyes widened and she gasped, “Emily!”

A little slap stung the brunette’s cheek and her girlfriend reminded her, “Are you good girl?”

Lena nodded, “Y-yeah.”

“Then show me.” Emily said, stepping away, “Get on your hands and knees like a bitch.”

All Tracer could think of was to obey. She bit her lip and did as she was told, looking up at the other woman with the brightest eyes a girl could have. She was filled with fear and apprehension… whatever was going to happen, it wasn’t anything like what she’d done before. Yet there was also the assurance that Emily knew just what she was doing. Totally unfounded, of course, but Lena had supreme confidence in her girlfriend’s judgement. She had learned long ago that Emily knew her body better than even she ever could. Because of that, because of the supreme pleasure that entailed, it belonged to her.

“Good girl.” Emily laughed, “Now bark for me.”

“W-woo… woo.”

“Louder!”

“Woof! Woof!” Tracer yelped out, desperate to please her master.

“Wag your tail.” Emily grinned.

Tracer wiggled her butt in place as the redhead sauntered over to her backside. Emily relieved her of her suit, zipping it down to her thighs and letting it rest there. With a hard smack, Emily made Tracer’s perfect behind red as a tomato. She did love the way it jiggled- and such a hard slap never failed to send shivers up Lena’s spine.

Emily left her on the floor, sauntering over to the kennels. Dash, Leo, and Loki looked up at her.

“You boys are proper clever and all, huh?” She asked, “But I couldn’t help but notice you haven’t got a girl to yourselves...”

Her eyes drifted down to their cocks, hard and red- pulled out of their sheathes. She unhooked the latch, letting the gate swing open and drawing all their eyes to the woman bent over in front of them- ass up, mewling like a helpless bitch.

“You’re savvy, aren’t you?”

Dash lived up to his name, immediately bounding out of the kennel. He tackled Tracer, pushing her down so that she lay flat on the ground. He loomed over her, his swollen cock hovering over her bum.

Emily knelt down as the other dogs circled around the fallen heroine, “C’mon. Be a good girl and get shagged.”

“W-woof.” Tracer got back on her knees and lifted her butt up… she felt herself pushing up against the dappled malamute’s chest- warm and furry. She felt his forearms hooking around her waist. Of course… this wasn’t any ordinary dog. Though he may not have ever fucked a woman before- he had the intellect to imagine. They all did.

She would get no cautious sniffing or licking, testing her. The sight of a woman’s body bent over, superficially like a bitch’s, did not confuse them in the slightest. These three knew exactly what to do with her.

That rock-hard red member plunged deep into the woman’s pussy, forcing out a shaky and pleasured, “WoOoof! W-woo..”

It was a humiliation beyond compare. To be mounted like a bitch… literally fucked like a dog. It was shameful, disgusting… but Emily’s smile was so wonderful. Tracer barked and howled, her pussy tightening around that thick cock- all to please her master. Leo came around to her front, his cock hanging low. He walked in front of her, almost parading it around…

A dirty impulse came over her. Emily would really love it if she…

The redhead’s eyes lit up when she saw Tracer crane her neck out, wrap an arm under the Chinook and slide that pink tube of meat between her supple lips- those lips that so gingerly kissed her. Those lips that once so furtively lapped at her clit or nipples… now wrapped around a dog’s cock.

Emily was soaking wet. This was even better than the time made her fuck five hand-picked black studs… even now she could imagine the ‘lesbian’ with her tongue out, pumping out hot loads of cum all over herself. All because it was what Emily wanted. God, she was lucky.

This must have been true love. She watched her girlfriend slobbering over a dog’s cock, spittle dribbling down her chin and slender throat.

The hounds were clever and patient, quite well-behaved… They knew fighting with eachother wouldn’t get them anywhere. Loki found an angle where he could still get some action- off to the side, where Tracer could reach in and stroke him. He obstructed Emily’s view, so she stood up and slipped her fingers into her pants, teasing her sopping clit at the mesmerizing sight.

Oh, she could cum just watching this…

Emily decided that was exactly what she was gonna do. She bent her knees, stabilizing herself as she started to furiously rub her clit. Lena couldn’t see very well, but they each other’s mannerisms and sex drives well enough that she could figure it out just by instinct.

Tracer heard her girlfriend’s moans and understood she was close… When Emily came, it meant that she had been a good girl. She sucked that doggy cock with even more enthusiasm, muffled ‘woof!’s escaping from between the slaps and sucks. Her pussy clenched on Dash and she felt his knot growing… Lena had no idea what that thing was- except that it felt good to fuck a dog for the love of her life. Her little blue cap slid off of her head, falling between Leo’s paws.

The door opened, bathing the room in light.

“Whooa there.” Jesse McCree laughed, holding his own special access keycard in hand.

Emily was immediately broken out of her reverie and Lena hastily pulled herself off of Leo, exclaiming, “Oh god!” as she covered her face in shame and turned away from him. Though she tried to get away and crawl into a corner- for some reason, Dash was… stuck on her.

“Shut the door!” Emily urged him as she straightened out her pants.

With an agonizingly casual swagger, he slid his keycard down the panel and locked the door behind him.

“Oh. It’s you two lovebirds.” He chuckled, moving over to the crate where he had left his hat earlier, “Sorry to interrupt.”

“Spurs… cowboy hat.” Emily looked him over, “You’re Jesse, right?”

“I prefer to go by McCree but… yeah, that’s me.” He smiled, leaning on one foot and trying to look over Emily’s shoulder at the woman on the floor getting knotted like a bitch, “Lena… you alright there?”

She still didn’t look him in the eye. She couldn’t…

“You gonna answer him?” Emily asked, lifting her eyebrows as she looked down at the dogfucked heroine.

“W-woof!” Tracer bleated out, “Woof. W-woo~”

Jesse laughed, walking up to Emily and throwing his arm around her shoulder, “You’ve trained your puppy girl good, huh?”

Loki and Leo circled them, looking between the humans playing their little game…

“But I think this is a little unfair.” McCree added, slipping his fingers into the hem of her yogapants and thrusting them down around her knees just like she had done to Tracer moments before. He pushed her down, bringing the redhead down onto her knees and then upon her hands.

Now she was at the same level as the dogs… and Tracer- kneeling there getting fucked in front of her.

“H-hey, wait!” Emily protested as Leo and Loki were suddenly brought to attention. McCree planted a boot on her back- not hard… but certainly not so soft that she could get away, either.

Not a moment passed before Emily’s eyes went wide… and she was mounted just as well. Loki pulled her body towards him as he hooked his paws under her belly and drove his hard cock deep into her already wet pussy.

Lena watched her love brought low, put on her hands and knees by a man- bid to fuck a dog like some kind of slut. A slut just like herself… a smile stretched across Tracer’s lips as she imagined, for just a second, that Emily might know for herself all the wonderful gratifications that she had granted the heroine.

A most perverse thought crossed her mind.

Tracer blinked, disappearing in a flash of blue light. All that was left was Dash dropping to the ground and a pair of black and blue tights beneath him... 

Lena appeared in front of McCree, her hand on his chest.

“Hey there, pumpkin.”

She demurely smiled, batting her eyes beneath that furtive blue visor… if Emily wanted to see her good little girl fucking men or dogs or whatever- she’d do it.

“Hey!” Emily protested, trying to get a better angle to look over her shoulder as Loki plowed away at her pussy. Her whole body rocked and shuttered, breasts swaying beneath her crimson top. The others came around, hounds eager to sate themselves on the now helpless woman…

McCree put his hand on Tracer’s shoulder and pushed her away, against the crates stacked up towards the ceiling. He turned her around and pulled his cock out. She bit her lip and arched her back, pushing her butt out to grind against him.

And here he thought she didn’t like men. The dog had taken her pussy… so he instead went for something a little dirtier. Jesse stretched her cheeks, exposing her tight asshole. His cockhead pressed against it, teasing it. He was hung, close to a foot in length and practically thick as her wrist. Slapping his palms on her cheeks, he held her firmly in place… and drove that rock hard cock deep into her ass.

Somehow, this felt different to Emily. She watched this american cowboy buggering her girlfriend… all on their own. Where was she in the equation? Getting fucked by a dog, that’s where. A different kind of arousal washed over her- matching the flush to her cheeks. She was ashamed… she was forced to watch… like a good girl.

A thick red cock poked at her lips, its knot partially engorged. Dash was covered in tracer’s own girlcum… and Emily felt the compulsion to taste it. She went cross-eyed as she hungrily devoured that doggy cock which had just moments before been pumping into Tracer’s wet snatch. Why did this feel so good?

McCree started fucking in earnest, letting go of the heroine’s ass so he could watch that perfect bubble butt bounce and jiggle. She was tight. So tight. Tracer put her hands out onto the wall to stabilize herself- to better prop herself up so she could try her damndest to fuck herself on his cock. He was big… too big, even. It hurt bad but… as she looked out at the corner of her eye, watching Emily there with a dog’s cock in her mouth, Tracer felt like she was the best girl there was. They both were.

‘Watch me fuck him.’ She said with her eyes, proud and beaming, ‘All on my own without you.’

McCree put his hands on her shoulders, removing any momentum she had gathered and supplanting it with his own. He fucked her hard, slamming his balls against her wet pussy.

“Ooh.” Tracer threw her head back, “Yeah.”

No more barking like a dog.

“You’re fucking me proper.” She closed her eyes, “Yes! Yes! Just like that.”

Emily was… proud. Look at how well she had trained her. Leo crowded around her, hopping over her body to get an angle at her mouth or hands. She couldn’t see her girlfriend anymore- not with all these bodies in the way.

Tracer didn’t need her master anymore… so Emily let herself get lost in the trio of hounds swarming her. That was her sole purpose- the one he assigned to her. Her lips went from Loki to Leo, her hands pleasuring them both… their knots all grew and bulged- tips dripping precum.

Jesse plowed away into Tracer’s bum. She was so petite and he was so big that he could never get all the way down… maybe two thirds or three quarter. He was literally bottoming her out… and she took it with a champ. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, but the way she stuck her tongue out in utter bliss- moaning and crying out to the emptiness of the room.

He was compelled to grab her head and lean in close, filling her mouth with his tongue. She received him in kind, desperately seeking to return his affections. The coarseness of his beard made no difference- there was only this moment of complete submission. When their lips parted, she was still rocking- her whole body swaying from each impact, “Y-you gonna cum in me arse?”

“Only if ya ask nicely.” He answered with a sly grin.

“P-please, sir.” She begged, “Give it to me.”

“Louder.”

“Give it to me!” Tracer moaned.

“That’s a good girl.”

She melted, her whole body tensing up as an orgasm raced at her from within. He fucked her for real now. Each thrust pushed her forward- pushed her into the wall… but he brought her back, pulling her towards him with his powerful arms. His cock slammed into her at her core, sending waves of pleasure like electricity all throughout her body. She started to cum- just from being assfucked.

She went cross-eyed and her words lost all semblance of meaning. Her pussy clenched and gushed with nothing to fill it… and in that very same moment, with a deep growling exertion, Jesse came too. The thick veins on his shaft pulsed and coursed with virility- mustering up a copious load out of his heavy balls. He poured hot steaming cum into her ass- thick powerful spurts drenching her insides, sliding down his length. The geyster was too much for her ass and it started to overflow, pouring out in streams onto his balls, her pussy, and both of their thighs. It dribbled down onto the floor…

Emily wasn’t even able to appreciate it. Thick gobs of cum were running out of her nostrils- Leo’s cock filling her mouth with hot and runny doggy cum. She was jerking off Dash with both hands- fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his knot as he poured a heaping of water cum all over her freckled face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Behind her, Loki pumped her pussy full- until it was steadily dripping down to her clit and rolling along her belly- finally dripping to the floor after it had accumulated too much. She was a fucking cumdump puppy slut getting cucked out of her girlfriend. God, she loved every second of it.

When McCree pulled out, Tracer’s ass emptied out thick globs of cum all over herself and the floor. She sank down onto her knees, spurting his hot spunk onto the ground.

“Hot damn.” Jesse shook his head and tipped his hat up.

As she lay there, taking it all in- absorbing the wonderful pain he left her in… McCree pulled out a cigar and a lighter. Time for a good smoke. He still had his cock out, slick and dripping.

Emily was left on the floor, laying on her back as Loki sat on her thighs pumping her pussy full of doggy cum. The other two were sniffing and lapping at her cum-soaked body… but then they were soon joined by Tracer, on all fours. Emily smiled at the sight of her good girl… and giggled as she started cleaning her up, licking up all that smelly hot dog cum.

Jesse went over to a hose for bathing the hounds and took it to his cock first thing. The water was nice and warm… and as he watched the runny mixture of cum, Lena’s juices, and water run down the drain- he had to admit the sight of those two love birds, and the warm running water, was getting him hard again. They looked mighty cute together. At some point, Loki had shrunk enough to extricate himself from the redhead. He pulled away, leaving the two girls to just kiss and hold each other. The hounds had returned to their kennel. They played their little part in this game, and were happy to sleep it off now that they had emptied their balls.

Jesse thought to offer them a little wash of his own but… well, they were doing that just fine with their tongues.

After Emily was mostly cleaned off, the two turned their eyes back towards Jesse.

He knew just the thing for this situation.

“C’mere.” He said, standing proud and tucking his thumbs into his belt. His cock stood proud and out of his fly, glistening wet and throbbing hard.

The lovebird dutifully went to work, licking and kissing and lapping at his shaft and head. Where one worked his tip, the other took his balls in her mouth. Where one ran her tongue along this thick veins, the other rolled her own tongue into that tiny hole on the tip. They wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to satisfy him.

“Good girls.” He said, putting a hand on each of their heads. He inhaled a deep drag of his cigar and closed his eyes. They desperately fought with each other to pleasure him, to be the best girl. He had already came once, so they had to work for it… and boy, did they. It almost seemed like they wanted it more than he did. Sucking and licking, kissing and rimming, jerking and massaging… the two worshipped him- until he felt that old feeling stirring in his loins. Crawling out from his nethers, building and building. They knew it too. They could feel it…

They moaned, begging and mewling like dogs themselves. He soon granted their wish. They earned it.

Jesse painted their faces white and hot. Emily had deftly maneuvered his cock towards her lover’s face- but he came so copiously and violently that she couldn’t avoid getting a bit of it herself. Thick spurts rolled over their freckled faces, adorning her brows, eyelids, and noses. Lena worked to make sure Emily got plenty of it too. It was thick and hot- heavier than a dog’s and twice as potent to the touch and taste. Ropes lay across their lips, oozing into her gums and dripping into their mouths the moment they opened to breathe or moan. A river ran down Tracer’s cheek and into her ear, another ran through strands of Emily’s ruby red hair, rolling along her scalp.

When it was all over, they held his cock and reveled in the moment they shared. They turned to eachother, kissing and licking. Emily lifted up her hands and held Tracer’s cheeks as she hungrily lapped up the mess their man had left on the heroine. They hadn’t entirely forgotten him- either… Emily helped Tracer along by shoving her head down onto his cock so that she could suck him dry. The violence of the motion was just making more of a mess though. Cum dripped off her cute little face and right back onto his cock. She slurped it up without missing a beat.

When his cock was all dry, back to each other they went. The lovebirds just couldn’t stop... 

McCree finished his cigar and dropped it to the floor, smothering the ashes in the waters that had pooled up along the drain. He’d gotten his hat back and… well, they were probably gonna need some more alone time.

“Adios.” He said with a tip of his hat. He left the room just as Tracer had pushed Emily onto her back, wrists pinned to the floor.


End file.
